


Surprise

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nibral always gets what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of OC Kiss Week - surprise kiss.

Nibral is a man who knows what he wants, and gets it.  He knows how to play the long game, and how to draw someone in slowly enough that they think it was their idea in the first place.  Someone like Sparrow.  He hardly even needed to lay the foundation for it, not when they’ve been watching him the way they have.  He’s attractive, even for a clone, and he knows it.  He’s used that to his advantage before, and he’s more than willing to do the same again.  

It will be useful to have someone close, just in case he’s found out - he doubts he will be, but it never hurts to be prepared.  Sparrow could be useful.  Besides, they are pretty, and he likes pretty things.  It’s much more convenient to have someone close to home for sex anyway, much less messy than going out and picking up someone at random in a bar - he’ll have to make sure Sparrow is alright with not being  _ exclusive _ , because there are times when sex is useful for… well, many reasons, blackmail high among them, but “favors owed” are a wonderful benefit.   

He’s surprised when Sparrow approaches  _ him _ rather than the other way around; from what he’s seen, they’re incredibly competent on a mission - and gods all, he’s enjoyed watching them kill before - but shy and hesitant when it comes to anything outside the field.  He can work with it, however.  Sparrow just needs a firm hand and a little guidance to shape them into what they could become - perhaps more than just a scapegoat, with training.  Nibral shakes off the thought and focuses on Sparrow as they quietly ask if he would be interested in meeting them when they’re both off-duty sometime.  He smirks and closes the distance between them with a step, relishing in their startled breath as he presses them back against the wall to kiss them deeply.   Sparrow gives in, fingers running up his back to tangle in his hair as they return the attention, shivering against his chest.  He pulls back to look at them with the same smirk from before.  “Does that answer your question?”  The dazed smile and nod he gets in response tells him they’re already his.  He always gets what he wants.


End file.
